


Living Our Best Lives

by CitrusSP



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Genderswap, M/M, Rule 63, Twin Minato and Minako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusSP/pseuds/CitrusSP
Summary: A small little fic about Gender-swapped Phantom Thieves just chilling and having a good time. Small amounts of Ren/Futaba with a few sprinkles of Haru/Makoto and Yusuke/Ann





	Living Our Best Lives

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a Rule 63 fic about the Phantom Thieves. I’m really starting to get used to calling Joker ‘Ren’ sometimes. Speaking of names;  
-Ren is Rai  
-Futaba is Fuhito  
-Sojiro is Soyono  
-Haru, Makoto, and Mona are the same.  
-Goro is Gomako.  
-Ryuji is Ryuka  
-Ann is Anamu  
-Yusuke is Yusana  
-and Kasumi is Katsuji  
Originally, I made this because there wasn’t any Gender-swapped Joker x Futaba Fics out there. But what started as something small, turned into something I REALLY enjoyed writing. And I hope you enjoy reading it!

“Hey! Wake up!”

Rai woke up to Mona pushing her head with her tiny little paws. 

“I’m up, I’m up…” Rai said, groggily.

“Boss has been calling you for the past few minutes.”

Rai’s eyes widened. She knew what would happen when she overslept. She heard footsteps coming up the stairway.

“Rai!”

“I’m up! I’m-Ah!” Rai said, falling off the bed.

Soyono Sakura chuckled at the delinquent’s actions.

Rai quickly got up.

“Sorry, boss. What do you need?”

“I was just calling you down to see if you can run the shop for me. I have a few groceries I need to get.”

“Okay, I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Thank you, Rai. Call me if anything goes awry.”

She knew she could trust Rai with Leblanc for an hour or two. She just said that out of habit.

Rai nodded.

Soyono left the store. Rai decided to get dressed. Since today was Sunday, she didn’t have to get dressed in her Shujin Uniform. She put on a long-sleeved white shirt and pants and put on a green apron before going downstairs.

This was still very early in the morning, so she shouldn’t expect much customers. She used this chance to make herself breakfast. Good old-fashioned curry and coffee. Even though she only ate those two for breakfast for nearly a year, it never got old.

As she made herself a plate, she poured a small amount into Mona’s bowl. As Mona dug into her bowl, Rai started to do the same for hers. As she watched the news, she heard the door bell jingle.

“Welcome to Leblanc!” Rai said. A habit that grew on her.

“Morning. I can assume Soyono’s gone.”

At the door stood Fuhito Sakura. A shy 15-year old gamer, who had short orange hair, green hoodie, wore glasses, and was taller than Rai.

He walked over to Mona, petting her softly.

“Yep.”

Rai walked over to Fuhito and kissed him on the cheek. 

Just as expected, he blushed and rubbed his cheek.

The doorbell rang again, this time entered Makoto and Haru.

Makoto was the student council president who always tried his best to help his brother. Haru was the new president of Okumura Foods, but wants to follow his passion of running a cafe.

And like Rai and Fuhito, the two were dating. However, They were dating a bit before Rai and Fuhito. But, they were nervous to tell the others that they were gay. Thankfully, every single one of them accepted them.

“Hello.” Haru said, quietly.

“Hey, guys. What’s up?” Rai asked, Fuhito still a little flustered with the kiss.

“Nothing much. We just wanted to check in on you guys.” Makoto replied.

“If you guys are hungry, I just made some curry.”

“I’d love that.” Haru said

“I would too. Thank you.” Makoto said, sitting down with Haru at their normal table.

Rai made the two of them their plates and cups. As she served their meals, the doorbell rang again.

“Good afternoon.”

“Afternoon. Hungry?”

“Just some coffee would be nice.”

At the door stood Detective Princess, Gomako Akechi. She wore a sweater vest over a long sleeved white shirt. She still carried her briefcase with the big, comical “A.” printed on it. She walked over to a stool near the table Haru and Makoto were currently stationed at. Rai quickly, yet efficiently made Gomako a cup of coffee. As the 6 friends chatted about recent things, a blonde girl entered.

“Yo.”

Ryuka Sakamoto was Rai’s best friend and wingman.

“Yo yourself. You hungry?”

“Nah, I ate with my dad. Thanks though. I will have some soda though.” Ryuka said, sitting down next to Makoto.

“Coming right up.”

As Rai got a soda can from the fridge, Fuhito gave her a huge grin. Rai grinned back, shaking the soda can.

“Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

Ryuka saw her life flash before her eyes as she opened the can, soda splashing everywhere. Poor Makoto and Haru stayed silent, as Ryuka’s anger started welling up. Rai and Gomako started snickering while Fuhito and Mona were straight up laughing.

“You idiot!” Mona howled.

“Shut up, you stupid cat!” Ryuka said, throwing the soda can at Mona.

“Oh, you wanna go?!?!”

“I’ve been waiting to go for a long time, cat!”

Before the two girls started fighting, Haru spoke up.

“Stop it, you two! Or I’ll have to do it myself.” He added, a lot more menace added at the last part.

Even though Haru is such a gentlemen, sometimes he won’t be afraid to let loose. Something Makoto loved about him.

“S-Sorry!” Mona and Ryuka, said before sitting down in their respective places.

The doorbell rang once again to reveal a light blonde man and a smaller blue haired girl right next to him.

“Hey!”

“Greetings.”

Model Anamu Takamaki and Artist Yusana Kitagawa entered Leblanc and sat on stools. The couple were talking about art, since Anamu was so interested in drawing. Yusana was eager to help him out.

One last time, the bell rang and in came a red-haired man.

“Hello.”

“Heya, Katsuji. Anything to eat?” Rai asked.

“The house-blend sounds great about now.” He laughed.

Katsuji Yoshizawa was the latest member of their friend group. He sat down at a stool between Fuhito and Yusana. As the friend group talked about random stuff, Rai had an idea. She pulled out her phone and looked up movies that were playing at the Theater on Central Street in Shibuya. It was a comedy film, ‘The What in Our Stars?’, starring Rise Kujikawa, Yukari Takeba, and a newcomer actor named ‘Teddie’. A weird nickname, but Rai seemed it would work.

“Hey, you guys wanna go see a movie? I’ll pay.”

Everyone nodded, some thinking about it more than others.

“Alright, then it’s a unanimous decision!”

“I’m back!” Soyono said, carrying a few bags.

“Welcome back, boss. Need any help?” Haru asked.

“No, but thank you. Today was slow, eh? I can tell you guys are going out to do something.”

“We’re going to go watch a movie, if that’s fine with you.”

“Sure, I was going to close up store when I got back anyways. Today was exhausting.”

As Rai, Fuhito, and Haru cleaned up the dishes and helped Soyono with groceries, the others waited outside, curious about the movie. 

When they finished, Soyono closed up the shop, and wished the kids goodnight.

“Alright! Let’s go see the show!” Katsuji exclaimed.

* * *

“No! Come back!” A white-haired man named Souji Seta cried out.

“We love you with our hearts!” A blue haired man named Makoto Yuki cried.

“Too late! They’re with me now.” A blonde named Teddie said, wrapping his arms around Yukari and Rise’s shoulders. And then a lot of other women surrounded him as well. Three of them was a girl with short brown hair and wearing a green jacket, a blonde girl who wore a light blue dress and a red headband, and a red-haired girl that was Makoto’s sister.

“See you virgins later!”

He put on sunglasses as he walked the girls into the sunset, as Souji and Makoto cried their eyes out in each other’s shoulders.

* * *

Rai had to admit, she never laughed that hard ever. She was crying with the amount of laughs she released. Fuhito, Anamu, Ryuka, Katsuji and Haru were the same case, Fuhito having to take off his glasses and wiping them with his sleeve. Gomako, Makoto, and Yusana chuckled a lot. Yusana started to get a better sense of humor ever since she started dating Anamu.

“That was the best thing ever!” Fuhito laughed, leaning onto Rai a little bit for support.

“I know, right! I’m getting that on Digital the moment it drops.” Anamu cried.

“Glad to see you enjoyed it.”

Rai opened her eyes all the way for the first time in a few minutes to see five of the cast members in front of them. The white-haired man, the blue-haired man, the redhead, the girl with the green jacket, and the girl in the light-blue dress.

“Oh, ‘enjoyed it’ is an understatement!” Ryuka exclaimed.

“We really enjoyed it. You five were my favorites.” Katsuji said.

“Thanks. Yu Narukami.” The white-haired boy said.

“Minato Arisato.” The blue-haired one said.

“Minako Arisato! His sister in movie AND in real life!” She exclaimed

“Chie Satonaka!” The green jacket girl exclaimed.

“Aigis Yamada.” The girl with the blue dress bowed.

“Well, we gotta meet up with our other friends. Maybe we can see you guys again sometime soon.” Yu said.

“Hopefully.” Rai said.

* * *

“Man, I’m beat!” Ryuka stretched.

“Yeah, today was very interesting.” Anamu agreed.

“Meeting stars from a movie we just watched…call me crazy but I believe this was fate.” Yusana said.

“I mean…Inari does have a point.” Fuhito said.

“...you’re never going to stop calling me that, aren’t you?” Yusana glared.

“Nope!”

Gomako had a call, saying she had a case to work on, so she left early. Ryuka’s dad called her, saying it was late and she had to come home. Yusana’s high school’s dorms allowed her to stay out a certain time, and she had to rush to the train station, Anamu following her to pay for her ticket. Makoto and Haru decided to go out on a late-night date. Katsuji was just really tired and decided to leave. Mona fell asleep in Rai’s bag, leaving Rai and Fuhito by themselves. They went up to the attic and sat on the couch.

“Today was very amazing.” Fuhito said, stretching.

“It was. Hanging out with you and the others made it so much better.” Rai said, putting her head on his shoulder. Fuhito rested his head on hers.

“I could say the same thing.”

Before Rai said anything else, she heard snoring.

She smiled.

‘Guess he dozed off without trying to.’ She thought.

Not too long after, she dozed off too. Mona jumped on both of their laps and fell asleep as well.

Rai was living her best life. And she wouldn’t change anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on the Rework of Skullgirls...  
Still working...


End file.
